Atardecer En Venecia
by Lolo18
Summary: UA. Naruto por obligación viaja a Venecia con sus padres, lo que no se imagina es que en ese viaje conocera el amor. One-Shot.


Temas de inspiración:

Buscando el amor / Sonohra.

Swing life away / Rise Against

Like the angel / Rise Against

Open arms / Yourney

Angels on the moon / Thriving Ivory

Ahora sin más les dejo con: **Atardecer En Venecia.**

_**Atardecer en Venecia**_

No era el mejor de mis días, mis padres me obligaron a viajar con ellos y por problemas con mi visa tengo que quedarme todo el año. Un minuto más en ese apartamento y cometería un suicidio, salgo a caminar un poco y a conocer Venecia pero antes debía llamar a alguien.

¿Neji? –

_si, ¿Quién habla? –_

soy Naruto –

_hola Naruto ¿Qué pasa que no regresas? –_

Tengo problemas con la visa, tendré que quedarme todo el año –

_Que cosas, allá vive mi prima, se llama Hinata Hyuga ojalá y te encuentres con ella tiene 22 años, tu misma edad –_

¿tienes una prima? No me habías dicho nada –

_Es la hermana de Hanabi, tengo que salir con Tenten siento dejarte Naruto, feliz año –_

Ah idiota adiós – el rubio lleno de rabia por el cortante de su amigo lo maldijo en voz baja pero al pensar que nadie lo había escuchado se equivocó.

Disculpe, no le recomiendo maldecir por aquí, esta en frente de una iglesia – el rubio no le prestó atención.

Estos extranjeros son tan raros – cuando la chica disponía a irse el rubio volteó.

¿a quien le dices raro? – no era enojo, era confusión.

Le dije que no le recomendaba maldecir al frente de una iglesia – le dijo la chica sin voltear.

¿Disculpe? – la chica voltea.

¿Se lo tengo que repetir? – pero las palabras sobraron cuando encontraron sus miradas. El silencio reinó por unos largos minutos hasta que él decidió hablar.

No sabía que eso era una iglesia – hablaba sorprendido.

Es la más antigua, se dice que fue creada hace dos siglos – ella hablaba con naturalidad aunque ese rubio si que la ponía nerviosa. – debo irme me esperan en casa, adiós –

¡¡ESPERA!! –

¿dígame? –

Por lo menos dime tu nombre –

Hinata, Hinata Hyuga – al chico le pareció haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero le restó importancia.

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki –

Ha sido un placer Uzumaki, hasta la próxima –

Solo dime Naruto por favor, espero encontrarte de nuevo –

Ya veremos – con mirada coqueta la chica partió a su destino dejando a un rubio suspirando. Había pasado una semana desde ese encuentro y llegó a pensar que no la volvería a ver, pero se había equivocado. Hace dos días sus padres le habían regalado un lujoso auto convertible así que decidió recorrer un rato la ciudad, le provocó un helado y decidió ir por uno.

Buenas tardes, ¿me da uno de fresa por favor? – al rubio le pareció familiar esa voz pero decidió ignorarla de nuevo.

Buenas tardes, uno de caramelo – pero la chica si logró reconocer esa voz.

¿Naruto? – el chico voltea – si claro Uzumaki Naruto –

¿Hinata? – el rubio trataba de disimular un leve asombro, pero lo que estaba era feliz de haberla encontrado al fin. Una vez que cogieron sus helados el rubio la invitó a dar un paseo con él y ella aceptó. Se dirigieron a un pequeño puente a ver un precioso lago.

¿Qué comes? –

Fresa ¿y tú? –

Caramelo –

¿puedo probar? – el rubio asentó la cabeza y alzó su mano con una pequeña ración de su helado pero se detuvo.

Espera, yo también quiero probar, que te parece si a la cuenta de tres los probamos al mismo tiempo –

Hagámoslo – al contar tres metieron sus cubiertos en la boca del otro.

Esta rico – dijeron al unísono haciendo que tuvieran un leve sonrojo mutuo.

¡¡CLARO HINATA HYUGA YA SE DONDE LO HABÍA ESCUCHADO!! – el rubio había pegado un grito feroz haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.

¿Qué pasa con mi nombre? –

Tu eres la prima de Neji ¿cierto? –

Si ¿tú conoces a mi primo? –

Soy de Japón y tu primo estudio arquitectura conmigo –

Solo conozco a su novia Tenten, Lee y Kiba –

Todos somos muy amigos, aunque entre Kiba y yo hay cierta rivalidad –

Ni se diga, hasta como novio es un desastre pero es una buena persona –

¿novio? –

Si, hace 5 años cuando nos conocimos tuvimos un pequeño romance, pero el tuvo que irse y no volvimos a hablar – la chica bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

¿lo extrañas? –

Como amigo, mi amor por él se extinguió hace mucho –

Que bien porque no permitiría andar con una despechada –

Jajajajaja que cómico eres Naruto, debo irme nos veremos pronto –

No te escaparás de nuevo sin darme tu número de celular –

Esta bien me atrapaste – la ojiperla le dio su número y siguió con su camino.

Hasta pronto pequeña misteriosa – le gritó el rubio.

Hasta pronto pequeño ladrón – le dijo la ojiperla sin voltear, solo alzó su mano en señal de despedida. Había pasado medio año y los dos jóvenes cada vez se habían juntado más, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, iban al cine, comían helado, salían a almorzar, a cenar, iban de compras, o simplemente compraban palomitas y se quedaban en casa viendo una película. Todo era maravilloso hasta que un día el rubio recibió una llamada algo alertante.

_Naruto, tu madre tuvo un accidente necesitas venir inmediatamente, ya resolví el problema de tu visa puedes viajar adiós hijo – _el rubio sin soltar el teléfono comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

¿Naruto por que lloras? – la chica lo miraba desconcertada.

Es mi madre Hinata, esta grave no se que pasó tuvo un accidente – el chico la abrazó con ansias.

Tranquilo Naruto, vamos te acompañaré no puedes ir solo –

Pero Hinata…-

Nada de peros, vamos ahora tu madre necesita de ti, yo perdía a la mía hace 17 años así que no permitiré que pierdas a la tuya –

Gracias Hinata - dicho esto partieron a Japón, después de varias horas de viaje por fin habían llegado al hospital.

¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Neji, no podía permitir que Naruto viajara solo viendo su estado –

Te entiendo – sale el médico y todos se abalanzan hacia él.

Necesitamos hacer una transfusión de sangre o sino la paciente morirá en pocas horas –

¿Qué tipo de sangre es mi madre doctor? – le hablaba el rubio desesperado.

Es O+ -

Ese es mi tipo de sangre – habló la ojiperla.

Pero Hinata…-

Sin peros de nuevo Naruto, debo ayudar y así lo haré – el doctor le da el camino que debe seguir y ella obedece. Pasaron varias horas y sale Hinata con el doctor de nuevo.

La paciente estará bien gracias a la señorita – todos lanzaron sus alivios al aire y el rubio abrazó con fuerza a la salvadora de su madre.

¡¡gracias Hinata muchas gracias!! – pero ella se sintió débil y se desmayó. Habían pasado 9 meses desde que Hinata había desaparecido, no puedo dormir pensando en ella, no como, no duermo solo bebo. La bebida se ha convertido en mi compañera, lo último que recuerdo es haberla dejado en mi cama para que descansara y al otro día encontré una carta de ella.

_Querido Naruto, no quiero hacerte daño pero lo mejor será alejarme de ti, te has convertido en alguien muy especial y no quiero arruinar tu vida, siempre que mi corazón se decide a amar termino echándolo a perder todo, espero que algún día me perdones. Te ama Hinata. –_ su caligrafía era perfecta, todo en ella era perfecto y tal vez nos hayamos adelantado un poco pero lo cierto es que la amo, mis amigos me han tratado de animar hasta recuerdo que Sasuke contrató los servicios de una Stripped de cabellos rosa que al final terminaron enamorados profundamente. Después de un refrescante baño decido dar una pequeña siesta ya que solo el sueño es el único que me hace olvidar, pero suena el timbre de la puerta, maldita sea quien haya interrumpido mis sueños, me paro y abro de un solo golpe la puerta para gritarle al mal nacido que haya decidido visitarme, pero lo que siento es un cuerpo frágil abrazándome y besándome con ternura.

Naruto te extrañé –

¿Hinata? – el rubio cada vez se sorprendía más.

Tal vez no debí venir, lo siento Naruto – la ojiperla baja la mirada y decide irse pero el rubio la agarra fuertemente del brazo y la atrae hacia él para besarla como nunca había besado a nadie, ahora que la tenía cerca sabía que la amaba y que ella sería la única en su vida.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

Neji me llamó y me dijo que tu necesitabas de mi ayuda, le pregunté el por que y solo me dijo que tu me amabas y que desde que me fui no has hecho mas que beber –

Ese hijo de…- pero antes de terminar la chica lo besó.

Tenía razón estas mas flaco Naruto, no te has alimentado bien –

Ahora solo quiero alimentarme de ti – la abracé y la besé con ganas, no dejaría que se escapara de nuevo, la levanté y la lleve a mi cuarto doy gracias al cielo por no ser desordenado, comienzo a besar su cuello mientras le quito su vestido que ya me estaba estorbando, luego le quito el sostén y observo sus pechos, eran a mi medida, voy bajando y llego hasta ellos; empiezo a besar uno suavemente mientras que masajeo el otro con mi mano libre ya que la otra estaba en su cintura, ella gemía y eso me ponía más intenso, la acosté y le besé sus labios estaba sediento de ella, quería más, jugó con sus besos en mi pecho y logró quitarme el pantalón, se veía tan hermosa encima de mí y con la luz de la luna a su merced, tomé posesión de ella una vez más y le quité su blúmers, luego con una mano agarraba la de ella y la ataba a la cama y con la otra bajaba suavemente hasta su parte, la toqué un poco para luego con mi dedo empezar a entrar en ella, estaba mojada y caliente, estaba levemente sonrojada y cada vez que arqueaba su espalda para sentir mas placer no pude soportarlo mas, la desaté de mi agarre y baje todo hasta su parte, le abrí las piernas y comencé a besarle todo, gemía cada vez mas fuerte cuando introducía mi lengua y la sacaba, ella se apartó y me volteó bruscamente, sacó mi boxer y comenzó a masturbar mi pene erecto, me besaba con pasión y locura pero dentro de todo la ternura y el amor prevalecían, no pude aguantarlo más así que la volteé, luego de abrir sus pierna le pedí que aguantara un poco la respiración ya que iba a dolerle algo, ella me hizo caso y comencé a penetrarle lentamente, escuchaba como se quejaba hasta que me dijo que le dolía mucho, pero después de un rato el dolor se fue y solo había placer, ella lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, estábamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis pero no queríamos terminar tan pronto, ella se posó encima de mí y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, me gustaba tenerla mas así ya que podía probar dos manjares tan exquisitos como lo eran sus senos, las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y salvajes, se movía tan bien que no pude detenerme la atraje debajo de mi y comencé a embestirla con mas fuerza hasta que llegamos al éxtasis; exhausto caí rendido en su pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas a punto de caer rendidos por el sueño y el cansancio alcancé a decirle…

Te amo mi pequeño misterio –

Y yo te amo a ti mi pequeño curioso –

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquella noche, sin duda la mejor de nuestras vidas que dio fruto a un hermoso niño igual de guapo que su padre, estoy mintiendo salió igual a su madre solo espero que la niña que viene en camino se parezca mucho a mí. Después de casarnos Hinata terminó su carrera de diseñadora de modas y desde hace una semana regresó a Venecia para arreglar pequeños asuntos de su antigua vivienda, queremos regalársela a nuestro hijo Luciano cuando vaya a la universidad.

¡¡Naruto!! -

¿Qué pasa Sakura? – ah si se me olvidaba decir que Sakura, la Stripped que se casó con mi mejor amigo Sasuke, se había convertido en la modelo favorita de Hinata y su mejor amiga.

Hinata esta a punto de dar a luz hay que viajar inmediatamente – no puedo creerlo mi hija estaba a punto de nacer y yo aquí parado.

Si Sakura vamos – salí apurado del apto con Sakura y Sasuke, nos mudamos todos a Alemania donde ejercí mi carrera de arquitecto y tuve mucho éxito, aún lo tengo soy uno de los mejores, arreglé mi helicóptero privado y salimos directo a Venecia, después de unas horas llegamos pero ya Hinata había dado a luz, me hubiera gustado estar con ella en ese momento así como cuando nació Luciano, pero ahora lo que importaba era que yo estaba ahí, quería verla así que sin más entré, me sentí el hombre más feliz de todo el universo al verla ahí con la bebé en brazos y Luciano acostado de un lado hablando de lo hermosa que era la niña.

Naruto – se percató de mi presencia y no pude evitar llorar, tal vez me veía de lo más estúpido pero en esos momentos ni pensar se puede.

¡¡PAPA!! – Luciano vino corriendo y me abrazó, no aguanté más así que decidí acercarme para ver a mi niña.

Mira mi amor, es igual a ti, hasta en sus ojos –

¿puedo cargarla? –

Claro, Isabella tu padre te cargará ahora – cuando la tuve en mis brazos la felicidad me inundó hasta el último suspiro de mi corazón, era hermosa, pero tanta felicidad no duró por mucho, la enfermera entró y dijo que lo mejor sería que la bebé descansara un poco así que la acostó en la incubadora, Luciano se acercó para observar a su hermana así que aproveché de besar a mi hermosa y guapa mujer que ese día se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

Ahora y siempre seremos los cuatro unidos –

Te amo mi pequeño curioso – desde hace 7 años que no la escuchaba decirme así, me sentí abrumado por tanta felicidad que decidí abrazarla.

Te amo mi pequeño misterio – la besé como nunca lo había hecho.

Hay por Dios búsquense un hotel – Luciano cada vez se parece más a mí, no tenemos el mismo físico pero si la misma personalidad, solo espero que mi hija sea igual de misteriosa y tierna que su madre.

Ven aquí pequeño demonio –

No papá yo no hice nada solo fue un comentario ¡¡MAMA AYUDAME!! – Hinata reía divertida por la situación ya que siempre nos comportábamos así.

Me atrevo a decir que ese día hubo el mejor atardecer en Venecia.

………………………………………………………………

Hola!! Aquí llego con un one shots de mis personajes preferidos, espero les guste y tambien espero sus reviews. Aquellos que esten leyendo Sangre de Luna, pronto subiré el fin de la historia. Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores.


End file.
